duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters: Star Cross - Volume 9
Star Cross: Volume 9 is the 9th volume in the Duel Masters Star Cross series of the Duel Masters Manga. Details *This volume has 5 chapters. *This volume comes with a Bolshack Dragon promotional card, P95/Y9. Dm-p95-y9.jpg|Bolshack Dragon (P95/Y9) Plot デュエル・マスターズSX最終巻! 12年もの長きに渡り連載が続いていたデュエル・マスターズ勝舞編がいよいよ最終巻を迎える！人類初のデュエルマスターであるアダムの最終決戦の行方は？そして、コミックスだけで読める、その後の物語…。 「ボルシャック・ドラゴン」の限定カード付き！ Summary With everyone's voices being heard by Shobu Kirifuda, Shobu unleashes Final Storm Double Cross NEX, the Miracle Awakened, breaking all of Adam's remaining shields. Knowing that he had a chance of winning if he meets Final Storm's extra turn condition, Shobu reveals the top card of the deck, which was Bolshack Dragon. Gaining an extra turn, Shobu made a direct attack. However, contrary to Adam's realization of being killed, the attack was directed to the drilling tower. Shobu took drastic measures by commanding Final Storm to uproot the tower. Realizing this action and what Shobu was planning, Toru Kamiya prepares his deck and lifting it in the air, allowing more creature spirits to gather to the tower. All duelists around the world; Duel Masters, Luna and Mikado, Shori, Jamira, NAC lifts their cards, sending more spirits to uproot the tower. Realizing that both side, humans and spirits will do anything to continue their one life and reasons of living, Adam reflects his life; After using the origin god's power to destroy humanity once, Adam was left devoid of life. Seeing that some survivors were present and still continue to live, Adam passes the Duel Masters Proof to them, hoping to see them live to create a beautiful world before entering cold sleep. Adam even assists the spirits in their efforts. The tower finally stops drilling, leading to the world celebrating on their victory to secure the future. The Duel Masters Proof exits Shobu's body releasing a light that revives Hakuoh, Mimi, Rekuta and Ryoga. Shobu was about to reunite with his friends until the tower gave way... 40 days had passed and Shobu's funeral was held. The team was retrieved after the war and Shobu's deck case was the only one found within the ocean. However, Hakuoh was unable to accept the fact that Shobu had died, as his body was not found. Even Kokujo reasons Hakuoh that Shobu no longer exists in this world. 4 years had passed and Shori still continues to search for Shobu. Eventually Shobu was found but he lost all of his memories. To find out if Shobu still have any speck left, Shori duels him. Using Bolshack Dragon somehow spark Shobu's voice within his heart. Anime Adaptation The final battle was depicted in episode 32 and 33 of the Versus season. The destroyed tower was shown in episode 28 of the Versus Revolution season. Some of the key elements in the manga was shown in the anime, though it has some differences: *In the aftermath of the battle, Shobu was thought to have died by drowning during the collapse of the tower. He eventually survived with amnesia till the Versus season, where he regained his lost memories. *Zakira was depicted to have died. However, in the anime, an image of him remained in the destroyed tower who trials Basara for Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden. Promotional Comic: Ultra Limited Edition DVD A special release of this comic was released on August 25, 2010 with a limited edition DVD of Duel Masters: Blazing Bonds XX movie. Book and DVD Contents デュエル・マスターズ最終巻、限定版で登場 ２０１０年８月に公開された『劇場版デュエル・マスターズ　炎のキズナＸＸ』を丸々１本収録したＤＶＤつきの特別コミック。カード付録はベリーレアである「ボルシャック・ドラゴン」、そして渾身の描き下ろし有り！ １２年の連載が続いたデュエル・マスターズ切札勝舞の物語がついに完結する！息を飲む急展開をキミも心に刻みつけろ！さらに、コミックス描き下ろし、アダムのエピローグ１２ページも収録！ 　また、限定版ケースには最終回のカラーイラストやＤＶＤ収納部分には次世代ワールドホビーフェア福岡大会だけで配られたサイン色紙のイラストが、勝舞の最後を飾ってくれているぞ！ Trivia Coincidentally Shobu's circumstances in the final battle have similarities to Katta's final battle, though with some differences; * Shobu and Katta uses allied creature spirits to deal the final blow, though they did not target the antagonist duelist themselves. * Both involves them reasoning the antagonist the value of life and reasons of living Gallery DM-SX Vol9-pg1.jpg|Page 1 DM-SX Vol9-pg2.jpg|Page 2 DM-SX Vol9-pg3.jpg|Page 3 DM-SX Vol9-pg4.jpg|Chapter 1 DM-SX Vol9-pg5.jpg|Page 5 DM-SX Vol9-pg6.jpg|Page 6 DM-SX Vol9-pg7.jpg|Page 7 DM-SX Vol9-pg8.jpg|Page 8 DM-SX Vol9-pg9.jpg|Page 9 DM-SX_Vol9-12th_Year_Celebration_Issue.jpg|12th Year Celebration Issue DM-SX_Vol9-12th_Year_Celebration_Issue_DVD_cover.jpg|12th Year Celebration Issue DVD Cover Duel Masters: Blazing Bonds XX movie Category:Manga Category:Star Cross